Office Romance
by CockatielLover
Summary: AU! Resu Sosora is head over heels for her co-worker, Toshiro Hitsugaya, but he happens to take no notice of her. How will she get him to notice her? How will this all work out knowing he's still emotionally hurt by his cheating ex-fiancée?
1. Meet and Greet

Resu Sosora happily smiled as she stepped out of the elevator, onto the third floor of the building she worked at... it was another simple day, but she couldn't help but feel slightly chipper. She softly hummed to herself until her green eyes spotted a flash of white hair, her heartbeat picking up.

He was her coworker, Toshiro Hitsugaya, generally known for being the quiet yet cold person in the firm... but that's what got her head over heels for him. She almost knows he isn't all cold and mean... that there's someone more joyful on the inside and happy. Each and every time she saw his turquoise eyes turn in her direction, she blushed and held her head down, or turned her face away to avoid meeting his eyes.

Lately she's tried sitting next to him at lunch and trying to strike up a conversation, which he seemed to mostly ignore.

Her friend, Rangiku, had told her, "Resu-chan, this man clearly doesn't seem interested in you... shame, you'd make a good girlfriend to a man."

But Resu won't give up... hopefully. She headed to her office to begin her day at work, secretly waiting for lunch to come so she may try again... sadly, this passed slower than she thought. Resu almost fell asleep at her computer, once again daydreaming what Toshiro was actually like.

She checked her watch and saw that it was 1 pm... 'Finally!' she thought as she got up, grabbing her lunchbag and heading down to the cafeteria. Resu spotted Toshiro sitting off away from everyone else, emersed in a book. A blush crawled up her cheeks as she adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose (she doesn't need them, but she likes them), sitting down close to where he was.

"H-hello!" she happily chirped, causing Toshiro to slightly look up from his book, at her. She blushed more and slightly smiled... while Toshiro maintained his emotionless expression.

"Mn, don't you have better things to do then sit here?" he asked. Resu enjoyed the tone of his voice... not too deep, but velvety. She snapped out of her trance, catching on to his question at the last moment.

"W-well... is it wrong to want to talk to someone?" Her shoulders slightly slumped down.

"Not if they don't want to talk to you." He turned his attention back to his book. Resu's expression fell at his word, a hurt look on her face.

"S-sorry for being a bother then..." she apologized, getting up and softly sniffling, quickly leaving the table. What she didn't notice was Toshiro looking back at her, a mildly confused look on his face.

-.-

Over the next few days Toshiro noticed Resu paying less and less attention to him. He didn't catch her sneaking peaks at him anymore, nor did he see her near his table at lunch... a sigh escaped him as he put down his book.

'_She was one of the only people who tried to talk to me... Why... does it feel emptier now? More quiet? Was she crying the last time I talked to her? Here?'_ Questions ran through his mind.

'_Why am I thinking so much about her?'_ He turned his head around, looking for her... he spotted her coming in with a tall, young man, both laughing together. Toshiro felt a slight constriction in his chest as he watched them sitting down.

'_I absolutely cannot be jealous that she is with another man.'_ He told himself this... but, he liked the sound of her voice when she laughed... and somewhere deep in his mind, he wanted to be the person to make her laugh and feel happy.

'_So why did I push her away? Why... because of my previous relationship. It proved to me that some women are nothing but whores, liars and cheaters... and to think I loved her.'_ He growled deep in his throat, but then stopped once he caught Resu looking in his direction, before quickly turning her head away. He made up his mind, he wanted to talk to her later, not ignore her. The only true problem was...

'_I... do not remember her name... she told me it once, but due to my uninterest the info just... I just didn't remember it. I do not know in which part she works.'_ He placed his head in his hands and heavily sighed.

Resu was half blanked out as she carried a small stack of papers in her hands, unaware of the small step down ahead. She let out a small scream as she felt the sudden change, closing her eyes and preparing to hit the floor... when she felt herself caught by strong arms. She opened her green eyes and saw turquoise eyes looking back. Heat rushed back up to her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked, helping steady Resu back up. She looked back at him with wide eyes and a deep blush.

"I-I'm sorry!" She pushed herself out of his grip. "I-I need to hurry and get-...!" Her wrist was grabbed by his hand.

"Please... I want to talk to you." His expression looked tired as he let go of her wrist. Resu looked down at the ground, tears threatening to fall. "I... I'm sorry for ignoring you," he whispered, causing Resu to look up. A tear slid down her cheek and she slightly smiled, a sniffle coming from her.

"Then... may we start over again?"

"Yes."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Resu Sosora."

"Resu... that's a beautiful name." Resu deeply blushed and softly giggled in embarrassment.

"No it isn't... is ok if I call you Toshiro?"

"Of course. Would you, ah, like to get a coffee after work? It's on me..."

"Oh! Y-you don't need to, seriously."

"I want to." He let out a sigh. "Again, sorry for being like such an asshole."

"It's ok." Her cheeks grew more flushed as she picked up one paper, quickly kissing Toshiro's cheek before walking away, her heartbeat at twice it's normal pace. Toshiro watched her go and placed a hand to his cheek... a subtle smile was on his lips.

'_She's nothing like her... and... I like that.'_

-.-

The two met for coffee later... autumn leaves littered the sidewalk and Resu clutched her jacked closer to herself. Toshiro looked over to her.

"You cold?" he asked.

"Just a bit... I was never a fan of the cold." Resu took a sip of her coffee, loving that it was warming her from the inside out. She placed the cup down and looked at Toshiro. "You never told me about you." A heavy sigh came from Toshiro.

"Because I have nothing to say."

"BS... something must have happened to make you so... distant to women." Toshiro seemed deep in thought.

"I guess I can tell you. Two years ago, I got engaged with a woman I loved... I known her for years, and she truly caught my attention and my heart. But through the time I was engaged with her, I learned two things. One, some women are lying whores. Two, is that you can never truly trust someone."

"Oh... my god. What happened?" Resu seemed interested.

"She cheated with two different men, one I caught in our bedroom... I forgave her, gave her a second chance... only to find her in two weeks having sex with a completely different man. I told her to get out... I also still have the engagement ring. I took it back before she left." He took out a small box from the inside of his jacket.

"Can I see it? If you're ok with it-" Sudden whistles interrupted them as people slightly cheered them on. Resu's cheeks grew red. "He's not asking me to engage him! I just want to see the ring!"

Someone in the area shouted, "Well, it looks like it! Plus you two seem like a couple!" Resu's face burner redder as she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head, the fur that was on the edge of her hoodie covered her eyes. Toshiro looked at the people around.

"I can tell you as well, I am not proposing to her right now," he growled, his glare quieting people down. Resu peek out from under her hood, her green eyes contrasted against her bright red blush. Toshiro softly sighed and pushed her hood off. "Don't keep it on..." He slid the box over to her and she opened it.

It was a silver ring with 3 stones, which seemed to slightly give off a turquoise gleam.

"A-ah... it's beautiful... did you purposely get it because of the turquoise glint in it?"

"Sort of... what I remember is that her favorite colour was turquoise."

"Like your eyes." Resu softly sighed and gazed at him before putting the ring back and handing the box back to him.

"Yes... thank you." He placed the box back inside his pocket. "I do not know I will ever find someone to give this to." Toshiro looked down at the table.

"Toshiro." He looked up at her. "You will find someone. There is always a match made in heaven for everyone!"

"Except for me."

"No! Including you... Toshiro. I think I'll be the only one without a soul mate. I'm so... shy when it comes to relationships." Her voice grew soft, her head hanged low. He leaned over the table and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head back up.

"That can change. You just... have to meet that someone, as you mentioned."

'I personally think I did...' Resu thought to herself. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Is it ok if I ask as to why you kissed my cheek?" Resu's blush came back.

"A-ah, a thank you for catching me." Toshiro slid Resu's glasses off.

"It's not a problem... why do you wear glasses? You do not seem to-"

"B-because of their look! Glasses make me look fancy..." She smiled at him and Toshiro felt a soft flutter in his heart. He softly chuckled and gently placed the glasses back.

"Tell me... Resu, about your past."

"l... I used to live in a more rural area with my parents before I moved here. There's not much to say... I loved visiting the forest next to our house though." She played with a strand of her brown hair.

"Then why did you move?"

"Because I needed a job. We had none that were good in our little town. But I like it here! I met a lot of amazing people..." She checked her watch. "I gotta go home soon, my cat is probably meowing for her food."

"Wait..." Toshiro took out two small slips of paper and a pen, scribbling something down on one. "Here's my cell number and my office room..." He handed her the slip and she took it.

"T-thank you..." She took out her own pen and took the other slip. "This is my own cell and office number!" She handed the slip as well, and Toshiro noticed a small heart next to her name. "Ah, that's a habit of mine to put a heart there..." Toshiro chuckled.

"You have beautiful writing..."

"So do you!" Resu softly giggled and placed the slip in her pocket, sitting up after. "I wish we could stay and talk more... well... I can stay, my little muffin won't starve... hopefully."

"No, Resu. You can go... thank you for taking the time to talk to me."

"It's not a problem." She waved to him as she exited the store, softly squealing to herself. 'Oh my god! I have his phone number...! He's so nice...! Even though his facial expression remains pretty stoic.' She took out her keys (her house was close to the coffee shop) and opened her door. A mew came from inside and her white cat met her at the front door.

"Awh, Seppen... I'm sorry for being late." She kneeled down and rubbed Seppen's head. "I'll get you food right now."

The rest of the day went by quickly... Resu made herself spaghetti for dinner and enjoyed a small glass of wine along with it. After finishing dinner, she finished cleaning up, taking a quick shower and crawling into bed. She hugged her cat plush and closed her eyes, a happy smile on her face.


	2. Confession and Rum

-Months Later-

Resu patiently waited for the phone to be answered. She called Toshiro the next day after work, since she didn't manage to see him.

"Hello? Resu?" his voice came from her phone.

"Hey Toshiro! Just called to check up on you... I didn't see you at work at all."

"Oh... they asked me to work in another sector today. Sorry."

"Oh! It's ok! I just wanted to call to invite you to a small bar and restaurant area... just for a few drinks. I'm only offering because you paid for coffee yesterday." The other line was quiet for a while.

"Ok... but I do not plan on getting drunk tonight."

"I won't either! I hope... I was never good at keeping track of how drunk I get. But I was always a humble drunk, so my friends told me."

"Alright alright... just give me the address... does 9 pm sound good?"

"It sounds excellent. It was good talking to you."

"Bye, Resu."

"Bye bye!"

Toshiro closed his cell and sighed. 'I hope drunk is isn't another word for sex with no memory... but she doesn't seem like the person to do that, even when drunk.'

The place was close to Toshiro's house, around a 15 minute walk. He spotted Resu at the entrance, and she waved to him. He slightly waved back and smiled.

"Hey, you came," she grinned and he nodded.

"Of course. If I couldn't come, I'd tell you."

"I know... how was it working in the new sector?"

"Quiet." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Everyone was very focused on their work... no one to really talk to."

"Oh..." Resu softly sighed. "You want to go in?"

"Sure. I'll enter first... knowing it's a bar. You never know what's on the other side." Resu softly giggled and open the door for him.

"Ladies first," she smirked, causing Toshiro to roll his eyes, slightly chuckling. Toshiro went inside and Resu followed. "They have good food here... good burgers!"

"We can eat later... unless you want to right now." Resu shook her head.

"Nah, I'm good." Resu fiddled with her fingers... she wanted to hold his hand... but they weren't even dating, and she didn't even know what he thought of her. A sad sigh came from her and Toshiro looked over.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I'm just wondering about things..." She took a seat at the bar table, Toshiro sitting next to her. "About... my future."

"Your future will work out, Resu... you seem like an intelligent woman, one who can get herself out of trouble. I do not see why men are not at your feet already... you are a beautiful person." He softly chuckled. Resu blushed at his words, a shy, embarrassed look crossing her face.

"You're just saying that to cheer me up." Resu smiled and gently punched his shoulder.

"No, I'm not, I'm stating the truth..." Resu look at him with a happy expression.

"Thank you. No one has really told me that till now." She then waved to the bartender. "Hi Yoruichi... one Mojito for me and one..." Resu looked to Toshiro.

"Shot of Havana, 8 years aged... not white, and just one cube of ice." Resu raised an eyebrow. The bartender nodded.

"Mmn, you finally got yourself a man, Resu? He seems pretty handsome. Make sure none of the other ladies get him," Yoruichi smiled, much to Resu's dislike.

"W-we're not together. I know him from work," Resu mumbled. Toshiro grumbled and got up.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the washroom," he sighed. Resu nodded and fiddled with her fingers. After he left, Resu let out a heavy sigh.

"You're really head over heels for him, aren't you? The look in your eyes tells it all, along with how you're acting," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah..." Yoruichi handed Resu her Mojito and Resu took a large gulp of it. "From what he told me, he had a fiancée who cheated on him twice in two weeks... he kicked her out, but he's not really interested in any more relationships."

"You never know, Resu. Just don't get too drunk tonight. I'll check up on you two later." Resu nodded and took another sip. Toshiro came back and sat down, Yoruichi handing him the glass. Toshiro thanked her and took a small sip.

"You want to try a Mojito after?"

"Sure..."

~.~

Resu slightly pounded her collarbone and let out a quiet hiccup.

"Fuck... and we're not even through all the drinks. Sex on the beach sounds like an interesting drink," Resu let out another hiccup and leaned her head on Toshiro. He was only buzzed, but even he could feel the effects of the alocohol. "You know what? You... I like you." She wrapped her arms around him and Toshiro looked at her. "But... I'm just so... shy! You are so... -hic- caring and nice. I never met a man like that. But... probably you don't -hic- like me." He heard her sniffling... the confession slightly surprised him.

"Resu... I am merely not ready for a relationship yet... I barely have known you for a few months..." He heard more sniffling as her hands clutched at his shirt.

"S-sorry..." Toshiro softly sighed and turned his head so his lips were pressed against the top of her head. "I-is it wrong to like someone... without knowing them?"

"It is not wrong, but foolish love. It is best to know them a bit better."

"B-but doesn't a relationship allow y-you to connect better?"

"Resu. We work in the same section. That will provide distraction from our jobs." A soft sob came from her and Toshiro felt a tug at his heart. He rubbed her back as they remained in silence. "I can take you home, I'll call a taxi... I just need your address." He felt her nodding against his shoulder.

~.~

Toshiro held Resu's keys as Resu leaned on him for support. He opened the door and helped her inside. A soft mewl caused him to look down, at a white cat. The cat then turned around and walked into an area that resembled the living room. Toshiro carried Resu there and placed her on the couch. She clutched at his clothes.

"Please don't go..." she whispered, her green eyes hazy but filled with sadness. He could see she was close to passing out.

"I won't leave. I won't..." He gently stroked her hair, and he saw her eyes fluttering closed... she struggled to keep them open. Toshiro leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips... when he pulled back, she was completely passed out. He saw a blanket on the other couch and took it, placing it over Resu's sleeping form.

_'She's still innocent... Resu... I'd better get some Advil for her in the morning._'

He wrote a note for her and left a glass of water and Advil on the coffee table. Toshiro called the taxi service again on his cell before leaving her house, making sure the door was locked.

"Good night... Resu." He softly whispered.

~.~

Resu groggily opened her eyes, feeling a deep pounding in her head.

"A-ah fuck... my head..." she groaned as she sat up. "What happened...?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, running a hand through her hair after. She spotted a yellow note on her coffee table... she picked it up and read it.

'_I'm sorry I couldn't stay last night... I would prefer you to get some rest. I left you an Advil and some water, because I know your hangover will be bad. Hope you'll feel better soon... do not worry about work today, I called in sick for you... unless you want to come to work with a hangover._

_-Toshiro'_

"Last night...?" Resu blinked in surprise, placing a few fingers on her lips... they felt oddly warm. 'Wait, what if something happened last night!' She was still in her own clothes, no undone pants, no bras opened... the only true memory she had was a foggy confession...

"Oh my god, I confessed to him!" She realized. "Oh... now he'll avoid me at work..." Her shoulders slumped down and she reached over to take the Advil and drink the water. She sighed and looked at her watch... it was 11 am. Resu huffed and laid back down on the couch. Her cell phone rang and she slightly jumped up, taking it out from her pocket. It happened to be Toshiro, so she answered it.

"Resu? Hey..."

"H-hi..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better... what happened last night?"

"You over drank, so I brought you home. You asked me to stay in your drunk state, but I couldn't. Plus you already looked comfortable to me."

"A-ah thank you... do you remember anything about a confession?" It was quiet for a while.

"No. I do not. Keep in mind I was buzzed as well."

"Yeah... how is work?" Her voice was quiet, she was slightly sadenned but happy that he said no.

"It's good. Your headache?"

"Slowly passing away."

"That's good... just rest Resu. Rangiku said she'll be over later. I may drop by... if I can."

"Ok... bye..."

"Ah... good bye, Resu..." She closed her cellphone. Her house felt oddly quiet. She hugged the pillow on her couch and let out a soft sigh.

'_Is it bad to feel the loss of someone who you don't even intimately know? To feel like you need them? To know they might not even need you back? ...but he cares. He cares...'_ She buried her face in the pillow.


	3. Roses

A knock on Resu's door startled the young woman, her green eyes wide with surprise.

'That must be Rangiku,' she thought to herself as she got up... the day passed by quickly. Then again all Resu did was watch shows and stuff herself with ice cream. She opened her door and was hugged by Rangiku, her face smushed between the buxom woman's breasts.

"Resu!" Rangiku happily grinned. Resu tried to push herself away to catch her breath.

"R-Rangiku! N-need to breathe!" The woman let go of Resu and she took a deep breath and she rubbed her reddened cheeks with her hands. "How are you anyways?"

"Uah... pretty good. Work was slow today... how's your hangover?" She took her shoes off and went to sit on Resu's couch.

"Passed. You want something to drink?"

"Just water. So how was your night?"

"Uh... drunk. Very drunk. I actually... semi-believe I confessed that I like Toshiro, but I don't remember most of my night." Resu let out a heavy sigh and covered her face with her hands. "An office romance... a stupid idea. Stupid!"

"Resu-chan... it's not a stupid idea."

"I like... no, love a man who was just recently divorced with his fiancée, we work in the same company, yet... he took me home after I got drunk... is it only out of kindness that he did that...?"

"Resu. It could be more."

"I doubt it."

Rangiku checked her phone quickly before saying, "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's coming up now. I personally think you should just tell him how you feel. If he says he doesn't return the feelings, it's his loss, Resu." Resu looked at her friend and looked at the ground after.

"But... I don't want to be hurt..."

"Resu, love hurts at moments, you can't help it..." A soft knock on the door made both of them stop. Resu opened the door, and Toshiro was standing there, a neutral but soft expression on his face.

"Hey Resu..." he softly whispered, smiling. Resu deeply blushed.

"H-hey..."

"You feeling better?"

"Much... better." The only thing that hurt was her heart...

"Hnm. I thought a box of chocolates might help liven your mood..." Resu looked up at him with glassy green eyes and he noticed she was close to crying. "Resu...?"

She hugged him and buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping at the back of his shirt. He faintly heard the words 'thank you' coming from her... he let out a soft sigh and rested his head on hers... he rubbed her back in a soothing way. She moved her head back and looked up at him... her heart ached with need... did she really want him this much? He brought one hand up and gently stroked her cheek. She looked down at the ground, almost accepting the fact that she might never have him.

Toshiro gently tilted her head up. She tried to look away.

"Resu... why are you not looking at me...?" She remained quiet... her chest felt heavy. He noticed a sad look in her eyes, a longing. "Resu..."

"Will I never have you?" she very softly whispered, almost inaudible to Toshiro. "Will I have to accept the fact that I can't always get what I want?"

"But... Resu..."

"No, no... it's ok Toshiro. I'm sorry." She looked up at him with teary eyes, her lower lip quivering. "I'm sorry for spilling myself to you, when we... when you probably don't even like me in that way. I'm s-sorry... c-can you please just... I need some time alone."

Toshiro looked at her in surprise as she moved back from his embrace, he felt cold now... Rangiku got up and softly sighed. Rangiku gently tapped Toshiro's shoulder.

"We should go..." she murmured. Toshiro didn't know what to feel as he was gently pulled out of the room... his feeling were muddled up, confusion, sadness along with sympathy and the need to comfort her. He wasn't even 100% sure about his feelings towards her... it was all a big mess.

~.~

The voice message came in again, this was the third time he called Resu's home... with no answer. It's been 2 days since she has come to work.

"Resu... please tell me you're ok... I'm worried. You're worrying me... just please answer or I'm coming over." He waited... no one answered. He got up and looked down at the ground.

~.~

He found a note on her door.

'_I took a vacation for one week, so do not expect me to be in until June 5... I will be back to work on June 6._

_-Resu'_

A small weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders, but his heart sank. He didn't... was he the cause she took a break? Or was it to get away from her feelings? He placed a hand on her door and rested his forehead against it. He just wanted... he wanted to say goodbye at least.

~.~

The days at work passed by slowly. At lunch, Toshiro opened his book to see Resu's small slip of paper with her phone number on it... he realized he missed her company... he missed talking to her. The entire area seemed quieter... an old friend of his, Hyourinmaru, sat down next to him.

"Hitsugaya? You seem more down than usual," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing..."

"Says you, but it's clear you're not happy. Ex-fiancée?"

"No... someone I know... Resu Sosora. I met her in this company 3 months ago. I'm not even sure... I don't know." Toshiro placed his head in his hands and heavily sighed. "I just want to see her again, but she's on vacation..."

"Get something nice for her when she comes back."

"...yeah." He found himself thinking more about her, the thoughts of her smile making him happy... he wondered what she was doing...

~.~

Resu tried to stay awake at her desk... a knocking on the door startled her.

"C-come in!" The door slightly opened and her heart beat faster once she saw him.

"Hey..." He entered the small office... "How was your vacation?"

"Good... I wish I brought someone with me though. Got a bit buzzed one night but that was it."

"Ah, at least you felt good."

"Yeah."

"I got you a welcome back gift anyways..." He took a red rose out from behind his back. "For you." Resu looked at him with surprised eyes as she took the rose.

"Thank you..."

"I... I missed you." Green eyes met turquoise. "You worried me... you never told me you left."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I just needed to get away from everything. I heard your calls when I got home. I'm truly sorry about the night before I left."

"Don't be sorry. Don't. It's me who's with the mixed feelings and who's confused about this whole situation."

"Mixed...?"

"I do not want to repeat what happened between me and my fiancée, but... I really... you've helped me realize that I can let go of the past... if I find the right person."

Toshiro gently pulled Resu up and out of her office chair, pulling her into a soft kiss. Resu's eyes were wide and slowly she closed her green eyes, melting into his kiss. He broke the kiss...

"Why?" Resu softly asked.

"Because I care, Resu. Because I want to move on from my past... you've shown me, that I can find someone." He leaned in and once again sealed the air between their lips. His fingers gently stroked her cheek and ran through her long brown hair. They broke apart and Resu's tears spilled down her cheeks. "I found you..." Toshiro softly murmured, wiping her tears away with this thumb. "And I don't want to lose you... Resu, I realized... I'm in love with you."

"T-Toshiro... I..." She was speechless... Toshiro placed a finger on her lips.

"Later... come by my house." Resu slightly nodded... she couldn't completely believe what just happened. Toshiro slightly smiled and gently squeezed her hand. "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Y-yeah..."


	4. Novelist

Resu walked up to Toshiro's door and rung the bell, a deep blush across her face. He opened the door and slightly smiled.

"Come inside, Resu..." He held the door open for her and she stepped inside, Toshiro closing the door after. "How are you?"

"Good... you?"

"No different from any other day. You want some wine to drink?"

"A-ah... sure! Do you have anything light?"

"Of course, should I surprise you?" He slightly smiled and Resu nodded. "You can go into the living room and turn on the tv if you want." He headed into the kitchen and Resu entered the living room... he had a lot of bookshelves in the room and Resu's attention drifted to the titles he owned. Her fingers ran across a row of books spines...

'He has good tastes in books' she thought. Toshiro stepped in the room with two glasses of wine.

"Resu?" Resu jumped up as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes?"

"I got the wine... you enjoying my collection?"

"Yes... I know most of these books, they're very good. You read most of them?"

"All, actually. In this shelf I read all of them, but in the next few, the books I read are scattered with unread ones." Resu nodded and went to take one of the glasses from Toshiro.

"Wow... and thanks." Resu took a small sip of the red wine and Toshiro did the same. They moved to his couches and sat down... they began talking about trivial topics, learning new things about each other. Toshiro placed his empty glass down on the coffee table and Resu did the same.

"Am I really your first relationship?" Toshiro asked.

"...no, you... are actually my second. I used to have a boyfriend before I moved... I learned a few months ago that he cheated on me, when I was gone."

"And due to your hurt... I was the one you fell for."

"Yes, before I realized I actually do like you... a lot. " Resu took one of his hands in hers. He gently lifted her hand and kissed it.

"As do I," he softly murmured, his warm breath traveling across her skin. Resu softly blushed and gently lifted his head to kiss him. His lips felt warm against hers, and he gently squeezed her hand... Resu slightly opened her mouth, and their kiss grew deeper. Toshiro gently pushed Resu onto the couch. He gently stroked her cheek with one hand, then moved his lips down to her neck. Resu softly shivered... Toshiro gently licked at the sensitive skin and she lightly fisted her hands into his white hair.

"S-Shiro..." She softly gasped as she felt him biting and gently sucking on that area. After he marked her, he shifted his position and pulled her in his lap. Resu blushed and gently ran her hands over his chest... she looked at him and he slightly smirked.

"Now everyone will know... you're not available for other guys." His fingers gently ran along the bite... Resu smirked back and leaned in, repeating the same action he did to her. "A-ah..." By accident she lightly punctured his skin with her teeth, but she licked at the blood.

"Same goes for you..." she softly purred against his skin. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Naughty... but... that's enough for today." He softly nuzzled her cheek. Resu lightly blushed... "Mhn... do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Ah... of course." She smiled and Toshiro softly chuckled.

"I can go get the table ready... the food is already cooked." Resu got off him and he stood up, heading towards the kitchen, not before glancing back at Resu over his shoulder with a smile.

~Later~

The two sat at the table, eating the cuisine Toshiro cooked. Resu seemed in heaven as she ate, and Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"This food, is delicious. Completely delicious," she murmured with her mouth filled with food. Toshiro chuckled and continued eating.

"So... tell me a bit more about you, Resu?"

"Mnh? Oh." She swallowed her food. "Ah... I'm known to be the pervert in my group due to my sexual jokes... I love eating food in general. My favorite drink is orange juice and I love cats... my favorite colour is dark blue and I'm a hopeless romantic at moments who reads romance and erotica books." She sheepishly chuckled.

"You're really the first person I met who likes erotica books." Resu blushed at his words.

"Y-yeah... I was hoping one day to write my own, but really, it's hard to write an erotic book when you have no sex experience. Well; somewhat hard." Toshiro looked at her, contemplating what he should say next.

"You can try. There are probably sites out there that would give tips."

"Yeah... anyhow. How about you?"

"Ah, more about me? ...I was born in this town, my parents live a good 20 minutes away from here by car. I've been thinking to buy a dog, I love reading, as you saw by my collection. I am actually writing my first novel... it's more of a thriller book, but due to work I haven't been majorly focusing on it. My dream job has always been either a journalist or a novelist."

"Awesome... mine was to be a vet, but anything works."

"Thought so," Toshiro chuckled. "Your parents are still in the area you used to live in?"

"Yeah, but they've been thinking of moving into the city."

"That's good."

"Yeah..." She softly sighed. Toshiro reached his hand over on top of hers.

"Resu... it'll be fine." She nodded at his words.

"Ah... how are we going to cover up our..." She lightly coughed. "Bites."

"Bandages... tell them we went to your house and your cat was a little grumpy, and took his anger out on us."

"Can I tell Rangiku at least?"

"Of course, just don't let it get out too much." She nodded.

~After Eating~

Resu left a quick peck on Toshiro's lips.

"Thanks for the food... and for tonight," she said. Toshiro smiled and held her close.

"Not a problem... I can drive you home, it's dark outside, and I'd rather have nothing happen to you."

"Really...? Thank you..."

~In front of Resu's house~

"Good night, Resu," Toshiro softly whispered, gently kissing Resu before she got out of the car.

"Good night, Shiro. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Yeah..." He didn't want to let her go... "I'll see you tomorrow..."

~.~

Resu felt happy as she got into bed, opening her cellphone... she changed her picture to one she took before she left... it was a picture of her, Rangiku and Toshiro together at lunch. A smile tugged at her lips as her eyes closed...


End file.
